


A Puppy for Heero

by Talliya



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Photo prompt, Prompt Fic, Random Drabbles, Tattoo Shop AU, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Heero gets a new puppy he never knew he wanted.





	A Puppy for Heero

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> I wrote this on a photo deal between ClaraXBarton and Kangafu_CB because I couldn't resist. >_<

Heero hadn’t known he needed a puppy. But when Treize flounced into the tattoo parlor near closing one evening with the small ball of fluff in his arms, Heero had fallen in love.

“Treize, animals aren’t allowed in here.” Heero sighed as he finished up the newest tattoo on the back of Duo’s shoulder.

“Oh come on ‘Ro. That puppy is adorable!” Duo leaned forward to pat the pup on the head while Heero simply rolled his eyes and put lotion and plastic wrap over the slightly bleeding wound on Duo.

Treize looked rather crestfallen, “Don’t you like dogs?”

Looking up at the apprehensive sound of his boyfriend’s voice Heero shook off his melancholy. “It’s not that I don’t like them, I’ve just never really been around them before.”

Treize bit the corner of his bottom lip and held the hound out to him as an offering. Chuckling Heero had taken the pup into his arms, and that was all it had taken really. She had squirmed a bit so he’d instinctively cradled her to his chest. The pup had turned in his arms and after planting her front paws firmly on his chest, she had stretched up and licked his chin.

Even without the heart-eyes look both his lover and his best friend were giving them, Heero knew he would be keeping her… and probably changing the rule about pets in the shop.

He named her Aoi after his mother and she became a huge mascot with his customers.


End file.
